1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting devices for printed circuit boards, especially to a detachable mounting device for a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit boards (PCB), such as a motherboard or an expansion card, must be firmly mounted in computer enclosures. Conventionally, the PCB is directly mounted to a computer chassis through rivets or screws. The computer chassis may also form protrusions for receiving the rivets or screws and supporting the PCB. It is a time-consuming process to manufacture the protrusions on a computer chassis.